Lutar para vencer
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: UA. Um jovem faz letras, quer dar aulas de inglês; outro, cursa direito e conhece muitas pessoas, principalmente na área de letras; quanto ao terceiro homem, é um respeitado professor de literatura inglesa. Suas vidas se cruzarão? Leia para saber como!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 1. As pessoas aqui citadas, como Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, Sebastian Roché, Jared Padalecki, entre outros, são atores conhecidos, exceto por alguns personagens quadjuvantes que criei. Apenas uso essas pessoas para escrever, sem o objetivo de ferir ninguém; esses atores sequer sabem desta fic e eu não lucro absolutamente nada com o que grafo, a não ser pelos reviews carinhosos e por toda interação que tenho com meus leitores.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 2: Há conteúdo homossexual na história. Slash (relação entre dois homens), e threesome (relação com três pessoas, aqui, no caso, três homens). Se não gostar é só fechar a página. Aos que apreciarem o estilo, desejo bom divertimento!

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 3: A história se passa em um universo alternativo, em uma universidade da Califórnia. Há, também, a casa estudantil, onde a maioria dos jovens ficará. E aviso a quem se acostumou a ler minhas fics, que essa terá capítulos pequenos. Portanto, se preparem para uma longa história, rsrssrsrsrs.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 4: Saliento, aqui, também, que há uma curta cena de tentativa de estupro e que há, no decorrer dos capítulos, abuso de drogas, tanto lícitas quanto ilegais; serão poucas cenas, então não venham me xingar, rsrssrsrs.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Título: Lutar para vencer

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: Minhas fics são betadas pelo querido CassBoy, porém esta não foi ainda, o que não quer dizer que ele não me dê sugestões depois.

Classificação: NC-18. Slash, entre outras coisinhas já informadas nos avisos. Favor lê-los com atenção.

Sinopse: UA. Um jovem faz letras, quer dar aulas de inglês; outro, cursa direito e conhece muitas pessoas, principalmente na área de letras; quanto ao terceiro, é professor de literatura inglesa. Suas vidas se cruzarão? Leia para saber como!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Capítulo 1.

O mundo universitário estava, enfim, a sua frente. Fora conquistado com muito estudo e esforço, apesar de escutar, quase sempre, os pais e os tios insistirem no argumento desagradável de que, por se tratar de um local destinado aos ricos, a universidade não era para ele. No entanto, agora, bastava adentrá-la. E foi nisso que pensara durante toda sua longa viagem até ali. Refletira sobre residir em um local que sequer conhecia, porque tinha medo de muitas coisas em sua vida; o desejo, porém, de dar aula de literatura inglesa se tornara bem maior do que os temores que o dominavam.

Após respirar fundo, tomou o caminho que julgava mais adequado: dirigiu-se ao prédio de número 5, no qual teria a maioria das disciplinas do curso de Letras. Enquanto andava, tentava se acalmar. O nervosismo por não conhecer absolutamente ninguém se tratava de algo incômodo para o rapaz de 26 anos, que faria uma graduação que seus pais não aprovavam. Mas como conseguiu a tão batalhada bolsa, resolveu apostar as fichas na profissão que tanto gostava.

Como sabia, através da grade de horários, qual seria a primeira disciplina e a sala na qual a aula aconteceria, foi até o segundo andar. A sensação irritante de carregar a mala cheia de pertences o deixava bastante incomodado. Levá-la consigo até na universidade, porém, tornou-se necessário devido ao atraso no vôo que o conduziria a Los Angeles.

Felizmente se livraria de tamanho peso nas horas em que estaria em classe, pois a instituição de ensino superior disponibilizava armários para os alunos recém-chegados e que vinham de longe, no sétimo andar da faculdade de letras. E foi para lá que Misha Collins se dirigiu, antes de retornar ao andar no qual estudaria.

A atendente esperava os calouros – que tinham direito a utilizar os armários até que se estabelecessem nos dormitórios estudantis que ficavam em frente à UCLA, respeitada instituição de ensino do estado da Califórnia – para lhes dar as boas-vindas e para lhes entregar as chaves que utilizariam. O moreno a cumprimentou timidamente, antes de segurar o objeto que lhe era alcançado. Assim que o pegou, tratou de guardar seus pertences e de retirar, da mochila de mão que trouxera consigo, somente um caderno e um estojo, para as primeiras anotações.

Olhou seu relógio de pulso e constatou que havia chegado o momento da tão aguardada disciplina inicial, que por uma agradável coincidência era a que certamente mais gostaria de estudar.

Desceu as escadas apressado, esquecendo-se de entrar no elevador, o que seria bem mais prático. Como, entretanto, não estava habituado a tais modernidades – por vir de família bastante humilde –, só se deu conta de que poderia usá-lo quando já estava na metade do caminho.

Adentrou a sala e olhou ao redor. Avistou quinze meninas, as quais seriam suas colegas. Todas estavam sentadas, aguardavam que o professor aparecesse, que desse o pontapé inicial para uma longa caminhada profissional em suas vidas. Aquela se tratava de uma expectativa compartilhada por todos os alunos: quem, afinal, lecionaria as disciplinas do primeiro semestre?

O jovem sentou em um lugar vago à direita, distante da porta, próximo à janela e à mesa do professor. Ninguém procurou a cadeira vazia ao seu lado, o que não o incomodou, pois julgava que teria tempo hábil para fazer amizades

O rapaz retirou do bolso do casaco a grade de horários e o boletim informativo da instituição, no qual continha o nome de todos os docentes e quais matérias lecionariam. Fitou, curioso, o nome do professor: Sebastian Roché. Não sabia por quais motivos, mas se sentia bem apenas ao Lê-lo. Porém guardou o papel, assim que viu quem, possivelmente, deveria ser o sujeito.

Atônito frente à postura da figura que acabara de vislumbrar, Collins pigarreou baixo e se remexeu na cadeira. Não sentia desconforto, ao contrário; aquilo tinha um nome: arrepio. O moreno nunca escondeu de si as suas preferências sexuais, entretanto jamais se viu tão descoberto como agora. E o espanto se tornava extremo porque, fundamentalmente, sequer conhecia o homem que colocava livros e papéis em cima da grande mesa próxima a sua, mas só a sensação de vê-lo já o deixou totalmente sem ação.

– Ei, cara, qual é? Ele é o professor, seu indecente! – murmurou baixinho em um xingamento quase inaudível. Riu-se por pensar essas coisas logo de cara, de um homem que não conheceria, a não ser pelo convívio profissional e acadêmico que viriam a ter.

– Foi impressão minha, ou você falou algo? – o rapaz teve um sobressalto ao escutar uma voz tão perto de si e, assustado, observou a garota loira ao seu lado. – Prazer, o meu nome é Katie, e o seu? – perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

– Oi, meu nome é Misha – respondeu, apertando timidamente a mão dela. – O prazer é meu – o jovem, contudo, preferiu não falar sobre o balbucio que proferira antes, considerou melhor deixar assim.

– Muito bem, turma 254... Sejam todos bem-vindos... – Collins não pôde evitar estremecer ao ouvir o sotaque diferente do professor. O mais novo estava bastante apavorado com as reações de seu corpo, pois ninguém lhe provocara tantos arrepios em tão pouco tempo. -... Serei quem lecionará literatura inglesa para vocês nesse semestre. Meu nome, como já sabem, é Sebastian Roché. E aviso que esta disciplina tem por objetivo analisar textos tanto da literatura norte-americana quanto da literatura inglesa – continuou, o sotaque dava uma leve impressão a quem ouvia que o homem não nascera nos Estados Unidos. – Informo-lhes que lecionarei, também, outras duas disciplinas para a turma de vocês nesse semestre: criação literária e a de cinema e literatura. Portanto, nos veremos três vezes por semana – esclareceu.

Misha aproveitou que o professor continuava a oratória acerca do desenvolvimento da disciplina, e o olhou mais diretamente, embora o fizesse de maneira rápida para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Mas pelo pouco que percebeu, Roché tinha olhos azuis encantadores e aguçados, que logo notaram que o aluno o observava.

Devido a isso, o rapaz desviou o olhar. Não queria passar vergonha logo no primeiro dia. Apenas gostaria de conversar um pouco com o sujeito, porém longe da instituição de ensino. Por mais que fosse algo errado tencionar se aproximar de alguém dessa forma, o moreno jamais se permitiu correr tamanho risco, nem mesmo com o namorado que perdera de maneira trágica há um ano.

Sabia que se tratava de algo absurdo sentir tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo – estava a apenas alguns minutos em aula e já podia sentir que ficava excitado ao escutar a voz sedutora do loiro –, contudo precisava se aproximar dele de algum jeito, sem causar maiores suspeitas e sem prejudicá-lo. Esse era o seu objetivo inicial.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Nota da autora: Oi leitores queridos! Esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Como essa fic terá capítulos menores, será mais longa ainda. Espero que gostem e que a acompanhem, ok? Comentem, por favor. Isso faz o meu dia mais feliz! E não se preocupem, o Jensen aparecerá no próximo capítulo, certo?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 1. As pessoas aqui citadas, como Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, Sebastian Roché, Jared Padalecki, entre outros, são atores conhecidos, exceto por alguns personagens quadjuvantes que criei. Apenas uso essas pessoas para escrever, sem o objetivo de ferir ninguém; esses atores sequer sabem desta fic e eu não lucro absolutamente nada com o que grafo, a não ser pelos reviews carinhosos e por toda interação que tenho com meus leitores.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 2: Há conteúdo homossexual na história. Slash (relação entre dois homens), e threesome (relação com três pessoas, aqui, no caso, três homens). Se não gostar é só fechar a página. Aos que apreciarem o estilo, desejo bom divertimento!

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 3: A história se passa em um universo alternativo, em uma universidade da Califórnia. Há, também, a casa estudantil, onde a maioria dos jovens ficará. E aviso a quem se acostumou a ler minhas fics, que essa terá capítulos pequenos. Portanto, se preparem para uma longa história, rsrssrsrsrs.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 4: Saliento, aqui, também, que há uma curta cena de tentativa de estupro e que há, no decorrer dos capítulos, abuso de drogas, tanto lícitas quanto ilegais; serão poucas cenas, então não venham me xingar, rsrssrsrs.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Título: Coincidências da vida

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: Minhas fics são betadas pelo querido CassBoy, porém esta não foi ainda, o que não quer dizer que ele não me dê sugestões depois.

Classificação: NC-18. Slash, entre outras coisinhas já informadas nos avisos. Favor lê-los com atenção.

Sinopse: UA. Um jovem faz letras, quer dar aulas de inglês; outro, cursa direito e conhece muitas pessoas, principalmente na área de letras; quanto ao terceiro, é professor de literatura inglesa. Suas vidas se cruzarão? Leia para saber como!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Capítulo 2.

A aula passara rápido naquele dia. A tarde estava bastante fria, mas agradável. Não foi difícil prestar atenção no que o professor Roché falava à turma, tamanha era a facilidade que tinha de interagir com os alunos, sempre buscando a participação deles. De um modo geral, todos contribuíram de alguma forma. Exceto o moreno, que se sentiu constrangido por ser o único rapaz em sala e, principalmente, por citar Clive Barker, quando perguntado pelo professor de quais livros gostava, questão que fora feita a todos os discentes.

– São leituras bastante pesadas, cheias de elementos de terror – admitiu, um sorriso discreto brincava em seus lábios. – Há muito sangue e morte, mas confesso que também gosto dos livros dele – disse o homem loiro.

– Olha, professor, ele é o único cara da turma. Recém chegou à faculdade e quer impressionar dizendo essas coisas...

– Não acho que seja isso, Cortese – respondeu Roché, interrompendo-a. De imediato, o moreno se virou para observar a figura sentada bem ao fundo da sala. Tratava-se de uma garota com cara de encrenqueira, sem dúvida, principalmente pela maneira que ela foi tratada pelo homem. E Collins não pôde evitar baixar a cabeça, assim que as outras alunas, menos Katie, riram do comentário da colega.

– Não admitirei esse tipo de comportamento aqui, e a senhora sabe disso – prosseguiu Sebastian, apontando para Genevieve. – Fale menos e estude mais dessa vez – completou.

Os professores da faculdade de letras já a conheciam muito bem. Não apenas porque repetia, pela terceira vez, todas as disciplinas do primeiro semestre, mas também, e fundamentalmente, pelas diversas confusões que aprontara ao lado de seu namorado, Jared Padalecki, um rapaz rico que viera do Texas para cursar direito e que, por andar com más companhias como ela e outros alunos, se deixava levar para um caminho bastante perigoso.

A aula, porém, prosseguiu sem maiores interrupções, embora Roché observasse que o jovem, intimidado pelo comportamento rude da aluna minutos atrás, se limitara a permanecer quieto. E o professor também não lhe questionara mais, para evitar constrangimentos.

Somente quando o horário da aula terminou foi que o loiro pôde dialogar com o aluno novo. Esperou que todas as discentes saíssem e, quando percebeu que Misha arrumara suas coisas para ir embora, o chamou até sua mesa.

– O que houve, professor? – o rapaz, temeroso de que tivesse falado algo errado, sequer o encarava.

– Gostaria de esclarecer que lamento o ocorrido na aula de hoje. Farei o possível para que não aconteça mais – comentou. – Desculpe, senhor Collins.

– Tudo bem, a culpa não foi sua, não pode se responsabilizar por uma aluna que diz o que quer – o moreno falou calmo, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Agora, entretanto, não era por constrangimento frente à situação, mas sim por tudo que sentia ao conversar com aquele sujeito.

– Obrigado – respirou fundo, se levantando. Como segurava vários cadernos de anotações, deixou um deles cair ao chão.

– Ei, posso levar, se não se importa – falou o rapaz, segurando o objeto que caíra.

– Certo. Vamos indo então – professor e aluno caminharam lado a lado. Dirigiram-se até a sala dos professores sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Vez por outra se olhavam, porém quebravam o contato visual para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, mesmo que a faculdade estivesse mais vazia.

Tratava-se de algo inegável, no entanto, a química que existia entre eles. E isso se tornou ainda mais evidente quando pararam em frente à sala dos professores, porque não conseguiam desviar os olhos um do outro. O azul-claro encarava, curioso, o azul-turquesa, que parecia emanar desejo.

– Fico por aqui. – disse, assim que pegou o caderno que Misha lhe alcançava. – Agradeço pelo auxílio, senhor...

– Pode me chamar apenas de Misha, ao menos quando estivermos a sós – o moreno sorriu. – Até logo, professor.

– Tudo bem... Então me chame de Sebastian quando estivermos sozinhos – concordou, sorrindo também, antes de transpor a porta que estivera fechada minutos antes.

Collins suspirou audivelmente. Considerava aquele jogo bastante arriscado, mas tinha a nítida impressão de que Roché queria fazer parte disso. Talvez se conseguisse dialogar com o loiro por mais algumas vezes, pudesse obter a certeza de que precisava.

O rapaz deu meia volta, indo até o armário para buscar seus pertences que guardara. Assim que o fez, foi à casa estudantil, local no qual residiria durante os semestres. A adentrou desconfiado, ao notar que o ambiente não era muito saudável: o lugar estava limpo, porém extremamente bagunçado e, acima de tudo, havia dois jovens sentados em um sofá, fumando algo que certamente, pelo odor adocicado, não era cigarro.

Como o moreno sabia em que quarto ficaria, decidiu caminhar o mais depressa que pudesse. Não pretendia conviver demais com a turma barra pesada da universidade, queria apenas estudar para se tornar um respeitado professor. Os rapazes, porém, o chamaram.

– Ei cara, é novato por aqui? – perguntou um deles. Um moreno alto de olhos esverdeados.

– Sim – limitou-se a responder, um tanto tímido.

– E vejo que tem problemas de fala... – retrucou, o que fez seu companheiro, que estava sentado ao seu lado, rir. – Quer maconha, cara? – quis saber, sem constrangimento algum.

– Não, eu não fumo, valeu – Disse, dando as costas ao estranho.

– Ah mas vai experimentar agora... – falou, segurando o recém-chegado pelo braço e fazendo com que se virasse.

– Largue ele, Padalecki – disse um outro jovem, que acabara de entrar na sala. – Ninguém tem obrigação de fazer parte do seu grupinho chato.

– Certo, protetor dos calouros indefesos – comentou Jared, o tom sarcástico. – Vamos nessa, Matt. Eu sou amigo do Ackles, mas tenho que admitir... Ele é um careta.

Os dois garotos se afastaram, rindo da situação, deixando Misha e o rapaz loiro a sós. O moreno dos olhos azuis estava paralisado, apavorado com o estado precário do lugar. E, também, se mostrava assustado por encontrar, logo de cara, alunos tão rudes e um tanto imprevisíveis.

– Não ligue. Jared estava chapado, ele não age assim quando está legal – falou o jovem que o auxiliou. – Ah, desculpe, meu nome é Jensen. E o seu?

– Misha. Prazer em conhecê-lo – estendeu a mão para o loiro. – Qual é o seu curso?

– O prazer é meu – apertou, ligeiramente, a mão do outro. – Faço direito. E o seu curso, qual é? – quis saber, curioso.

– Letras – respondeu, enquanto caminhava, lentamente, para o seu quarto.

– Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso – disse Ackles, pegando a mochila de mão. – Vamos nessa.

Os dois entraram no cômodo que Collins ficaria. Colocaram os pertences dele em cima da cama e sentaram para conversar um pouco mais. Jensen observou que, apesar de assustado, o calouro parecia ser uma ótima pessoa.

– Seu quarto fica ao lado do meu – comentou, sem saber bem o que falar. – Eu fico no 65, se precisar de algo, me chame, ok? E cuide para não conversar com Jared quando ele estiver com o Matt ou com a Genevieve – recomendou – Esses dois são encrenqueiros e querem levar meu amigo nessa barca furada.

– Pelo jeito você o conhece bem, não é? – perguntou o moreno, em um tom curioso.

– Não tanto quanto gostaria – admitiu o loiro. – O Jay é heterossexual, não me vê desse modo – esclareceu. – Somos colegas de faculdade, junto com o doido do Matt Cohen... Mas não sei por quais motivos falo isso pra você, me desculpe...

– Ei, não tem problema, não sou do tipo homofóbico, ao contrário... – Jensen o olhou mais intensamente, notou como o garoto tinha o dom de, com o brilho de seus olhos magnificamente azuis, parecer ler a alma dos outros.

– Certo. Então se precisar... É só chamar – repetiu, o olhar carregado de malícia. – Até mais.

– Até, Jensen – o loiro, por sua vez, o deixou sozinho, sentindo quão bonito seu nome ficava na voz profunda e rouca do calouro. Era como se Ackles quisesse gravar aquele som, para jamais esquecê-lo.

O moreno, por outro lado, tratou de colocar uma roupa mais confortável e de cair na cama. Precisava dormir por algumas horas, tamanho era o cansaço que sentia. Então deitou, pensando no professor Roché, no modo como se olhavam, ainda que não se conhecessem. E pensou, também, em Jensen. O rapaz era bastante bonito, sem dúvida alguma. E, apesar de ter problemas e de ter vindo de uma família pobre, sabia que teria pessoas ao seu lado.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Nota da autora: Clive Barker escreveu "Os livros de sangue, volumes um a seis", entre outros. Ele também é cineasta.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 1. As pessoas aqui citadas, como Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, Sebastian Roché, Jared Padalecki, entre outros, são atores conhecidos, exceto por alguns personagens quadjuvantes que criei. Apenas uso essas pessoas para escrever, sem o objetivo de ferir ninguém; esses atores sequer sabem desta fic e eu não lucro absolutamente nada com o que grafo, a não ser pelos reviews carinhosos e por toda interação que tenho com meus leitores.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 2: Há conteúdo homossexual na história. Slash (relação entre dois homens), e threesome (relação com três pessoas, aqui, no caso, três homens). Se não gostar é só fechar a página. Aos que apreciarem o estilo, desejo bom divertimento!

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 3: A história se passa em um universo alternativo, em uma universidade da Califórnia. Há, também, a casa estudantil, onde a maioria dos jovens ficará. E aviso a quem se acostumou a ler minhas fics, que essa terá capítulos pequenos. Portanto, se preparem para uma longa história, rsrssrsrsrs.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 4: Saliento, aqui, também, que há uma curta cena de tentativa de estupro e que há, no decorrer dos capítulos, abuso de drogas, tanto lícitas quanto ilegais; serão poucas cenas, então não venham me xingar, rsrssrsrs.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Título: Lutar para vencer

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: Minhas fics são betadas pelo querido CassBoy, porém esta não foi ainda, o que não quer dizer que ele não me dê sugestões depois.

Classificação: NC-18. Slash, entre outras coisinhas já informadas nos avisos. Favor lê-los com atenção.

Sinopse: UA. Um jovem faz letras, quer dar aulas de inglês; outro, cursa direito e conhece muitas pessoas, principalmente na área de letras; quanto ao terceiro, é professor de literatura inglesa. Suas vidas se cruzarão? Leia para saber como!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

N/A1: Acontecerá, nesse capítulo, algo que ocorreu comigo na faculdade. A diferença é que não tive ajuda de ninguém, mas o Misha terá auxílio sim. Espero que gostem!

N/A2: Começará, também, um envolvimento entre dois personagens. Mas não vou contar, vocês tem que ler a história pra saber! Boa leitura queridos (as)!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Capítulo 3.

As primeiras semanas de aula voaram, tamanha era a velocidade com que as horas e os dias passavam. A turma 254 se tornava cada vez mais conhecida aos olhos dos professores – já que se tratava de um grupo composto, em sua maioria, por calouros. Os alunos já faziam amizades e estabeleciam relações como em qualquer ambiente coletivo. Tanto que, nos trabalhos em conjunto, não tinham dificuldades em procurar pessoas com quem se afinassem.

Misha, por sua vez, tentava se enturmar, porém tudo que conseguiu foi fazer amizade com Katie Cassidy, a loira que sentara ao seu lado desde o primeiro dia de aula, na disciplina de literatura inglesa. Mas nenhuma das outras garotas da sala conversava com ele, que nas tarefas em grupo sempre ficava sozinho.

Esses problemas ocorriam principalmente nas duas disciplinas que não eram lecionadas pelo professor Roché, nas quais teria de entregar dois textos sobre a relevância do uso das tecnologias no ensino da língua inglesa para jovens e para crianças. E mesmo que tivesse alguma afinidade com a amiga nova, o moreno ainda não se sentia à vontade – devido à timidez –, para lhe pedir que o admitisse no grupo que tinha com Alona, com Victoria e com Daneel.

Por isso resolvia permanecer em seu canto e fazer as atividades. Como o docente – Michael Stanley –, era o mesmo nessas aulas, acreditava que não teria maiores problemas ao entregá-los. Então se apressou em escrever tudo quanto conseguisse, já que uma das aulas tinha sido reservada para pesquisas acerca do tema, o que o deixou seguro o suficiente para grafar com a confiança necessária.

Entretanto o rapaz se enganou ao achar que não teria complicações. O professor Michael Stanley, conhecido por se tratar de alguém bastante rígido – às vezes até demais –, não aceitou os textos do aluno, porque foram escritos solitariamente.

Indignado, o discente saiu do prédio 5 após a aula sem sequer olhar para trás. Portanto nem percebeu que Katie o chamava aos berros. Ela pretendia ajudá-lo, queria saber por quais motivos o colega estava tão irritado e atordoado.

– Ei, seu maluco! – a loira gritou, o que o fez se virar. – Eu falei pra me esperar!

– Desculpa – disse, respirando fundo para se acalmar. – É que aquele cretino não aceitou meus trabalhos... – explicou.

– Pois é. Se tivesse se juntado a mim e as garotas, nada disso teria ocorrido, não é?

– Eu sei disso, mas você sabe como eu sou: tímido e quieto. Além do mais, seu grupo estava completo. Não teria como me colocar nele, porque foi pedido que formássemos trios, ou no máximo quartetos.

– É, eu sei. E o que vai fazer agora? – quis saber, preocupada com o amigo.

– Eu realmente não tenho a mínima idéia... – confessou, enquanto caminhava rápido. – Mas acho que vou... – parou de falar, ao trombar com alguém na saída do prédio.

Não reconhecera, de imediato, a figura a sua frente, de tão afobado que estava. Porém, ao observar os olhos de um azul-turquesa magnífico, sabia bem de quem se tratava.

– D-desculpe, professor... Eu realmente não tive intenção...

– Sei disso, senhor Collins, está tudo certo. Mas o que houve para andar tão depressa? – questionou Sebastian, apreensivo. – Não me parece bem, rapaz...

– Bem, tive complicações em outras disciplinas, mas acho que ficará tudo ok, obrigado por perguntar, senhor.

– Por acaso são as que o Sr. Stanley leciona? – Misha confirmou, com um tímido aceno de cabeça. – Então pode deixar, verei o que posso conseguir. Primeiro, preciso que me conte o que aconteceu.

– Eu não sei se devo, por que...

– Eu costumo ajudar os alunos como posso, você não é o único. Houve tantos outros antes. Agora, porém, simpatizei com o seu jeito de ser. Mas não o forçarei a falar, se não quiser.

– Não, ta tudo bem – o moreno lhe relatou, nos mínimos detalhes, por quais motivos seus trabalhos não foram aceitos, o que ampliou a indignação de Sebastian, que só ao ouvir o início da narrativa, ficou bastante chocado.

– Conversarei com o Sr. Stanley agora mesmo. Se nós somos educadores, ele não deveria agir dessa maneira desumana... Vai contra nossa função – comentou, enquanto percebia que ninguém, nem mesmo Katie, os observava. – Anote seu número de telefone aqui, eu posso ligar pra dizer o que consegui – sugeriu.

– Ok, muito obrigado – Collins fez o que lhe foi pedido, pegando a caneta e o pedaço de papel que lhe era alcançado. Primeiramente porque precisava de ajuda e, fundamentalmente, porque via a oportunidade para se aproximar daquele homem de sotaque estranho.

Despediram-se e seguiram seus caminhos. O rapaz, foi para a casa estudantil; Sebastian, por sua vez, retornou ao interior do prédio 5, pois esperava encontrar seu colega por lá e solucionar o problema o mais rápido possível. E por sorte o achou. O professor Michael se preparava para ir embora, quando ouviu a pergunta:

– Podemos ter uma rápida conversa, por favor? – como ele acenou positivamente, o loiro prosseguiu: – Soube que não aceitou os textos do aluno Misha Collins, é verdade?

– Sim, porque ele não procurou nenhum grupo para fazer os trabalhos... Esse era o combinado – contra-argumentou, um tanto irritado pela provável intervenção.

– Entendo que faça isso para melhor organizar a turma, porém não compreendo que não releve, como educador qualificado que é, que há inegáveis dificuldades de aceitação ali. A maioria das alunas não querem o rapaz por perto, colega – Roché usou de um artifício que desarmava seu companheiro de profissão: o elogio. Stanley adorava que enaltecessem suas virtudes, por isso escutou o que o loiro falava atentamente e resolveu reconsiderar.

–Certo, darei essa chance ao garoto. Mas não posso abrir muitas exceções – justificou-se.

– Sei disso. Só que como o aluno é bolsista, não pode perder a faculdade por uma situação dessas, não concorda? E, além do mais, não foi somente ele que não procurou as garotas, elas também não o convidaram para seus grupos... Não foi assim?

– Tem toda razão, vou falar com o rapaz assim que tivermos aula, não se preocupe. Agora vou indo, nos vemos depois, colega.

Os dois apertaram-se as mãos e se despediram de maneira extremamente formal e bem educada. Sebastian cumprira bem a missão a qual se incumbira. E se sentia feliz por isso. Não somente porque não despertara desconfiança em Michael – afinal sempre ajudava os alunos e inclusive era conhecido pelos outros professores por ser bastante justo em suas ações – mas também, e principalmente, porque falaria com o moreno de novo.

Roché não era nenhum novato – já tinha trinta e seis anos. Sabia bem identificar quando alguém demonstrava interesse pela sua pessoa. E, inegavelmente, Collins o olhava de um modo diferente. Entretanto, exatamente por não se tratar de alguém com pouca experiência, é que o loiro não tentaria obter tal confirmação dentro da universidade – considerava algo arriscado demais para o jovem e para si, já que não era permitido pela reitoria existir maior proximidade entre professor e aluno dentro do ambiente de aprendizagem.

Com um sorriso discreto nos lábios, o docente guardou o papel no qual fora anotado o número do celular do rapaz. Não perderia tempo e telefonaria para ele durante a noite mesmo, pois se sentia um tanto ansioso para saber o que, exatamente, o jovem queria consigo. Não seria o primeiro possível relacionamento de Roché com um aluno. O loiro sempre tinha um comportamento diferenciado longe da instituição de ensino. Só esperava que o garoto estivesse mesmo com tais intenções e que não estivesse se enganando quanto a suas observações.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Já na casa estudantil, o moreno estava no quarto que lhe fora destinado. Guardava e organizava algumas coisas no armário que tinha a sua disposição, pois não conseguira tempo para fazê-lo antes, devido às inúmeras tarefas de leitura da faculdade. Ele ainda pensava, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios, que Roché poderia auxiliá-lo sim, e isso o fazia se sentir bem, querido por alguém.

O rapaz, então, teve uma idéia. Saiu do cômodo e foi até o único computador disponível na grande sala. Ligou a máquina e olhou ao redor. Como não encontrou ninguém a observá-lo, se sentiu à vontade para fazer a pesquisa que desejava: a respeito do professor de literatura inglesa.

Descobriu, então, que o sujeito se formara em Paris, pois nascera lá. E que, além de professor no curso de letras da universidade de Los Angeles, Sebastian era um respeitado diretor de cinema. Collins riu baixo ao se recordar do sotaque diferente do loiro de olhos azuis, porque agora compreendia bem os motivos da fala que adjetivava como sedutoramente clara do homem.

Após ler, em um arquivo que encontrou na internet, um pouco sobre a carreira cinematográfica de Roché – que já dirigira diversos filmes bem conceituados tanto pela crítica especializada quanto pelos fãs –, desligou o computador e se pôs a pensar no francês. Queria tê-lo consigo, porém sabia quão difícil aquilo seria. E se assustou ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro e uma voz lhe falar tão perto:

– Está perdido por aqui, não é? – tratava-se de Jensen, o rapaz que cursava direito. Eles se tornaram bastante amigos, ainda que o moreno sentisse, por várias vezes, que Ackles o olhava de outra forma. Inclusive Katie, sempre atenta, já avisara o colega sobre um possível interesse do loiro.

– Mais ou menos. Eu tava fazendo uma pesquisa pra um trabalho que terei de fazer semana que vem – disse, um tanto sobressaltado.

– Desculpa ter assustado você – o maior se afastou um pouco dele, apenas para lhe dar o espaço necessário para que se levantasse.

– Tudo bem, não tem problema – Misha caminhou até a entrada de seu quarto, chamando o amigo com um estralar de dedos. – Vem cá, quero conversar um pouco. Pode ser?

O jovem, por sua vez, não respondeu nada ao menor. Limitou-se a acompanhá-lo para dentro do pequenino cômodo. Assim que o moreno trancou a porta, Jensen não conseguiu se conter. Por mais que gostasse de Jared – o que já confessara a Collins – precisava de sexo. E não podia negar que o sujeito era a tentação em forma de gente: os olhos azuis hipnotizantes, o tom de voz rouco e a expressão naturalmente tímida faziam do calouro uma agradável e perfeita companhia. Por isso o empurrou de encontro à cama, fazendo com que se deitasse. Em seguida, se jogou por cima dele e passou a beijá-lo com urgência.

O moreno, por outro lado, se mostrava apavorado com a tomada de iniciativa tão repentina. Não correspondeu em um primeiro momento, no entanto também não interrompeu o contato dos lábios do maior nos seus. Agora obtinha a confirmação de que Ackles queria algo. E sentiu, pelo jeito afobado que aquilo era conduzido, que se tratava apenas de excitação. Porque, afinal de contas, era difícil conviver com vários garotos em um ambiente assim. E não se tratava de algo complexo apenas para o jovem loiro, mas também para o moreno, que gostava do atrito entre os corpos deles.

Os dois retiraram as próprias roupas com pressa. Collins, por sua vez, já correspondia aos beijos vorazes do outro. Desgrudavam as bocas apenas para tomar ar, tamanho era o desejo que tinham de sentir aquilo, de aproveitar cada instante juntos. Jensen, ao notar que ambos estavam completamente nus, segurou seu membro e o do parceiro, a fim de roçá-los em movimentos prazerosos.

– Você me quer, ou não? – perguntou no ouvido do menor, o tom grave e cheio de malícia.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Nota da autora: Gente... Acho que vocês vão gostar desse capítulo. Ele ficou um pouco maior e cheio de acontecimentos. E o Misha hein? Será que resistirá à tentação de Jensen? Beijos e abraços; até o próximo capítulo, e não se esqueçam de comentar, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 1. As pessoas aqui citadas, como Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, Sebastian Roché, Jared Padalecki, entre outros, são atores conhecidos, exceto por alguns personagens quadjuvantes que criei. Apenas uso essas pessoas para escrever, sem o objetivo de ferir ninguém; esses atores sequer sabem desta fic e eu não lucro absolutamente nada com o que grafo, a não ser pelos reviews carinhosos e por toda interação que tenho com meus leitores.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 2: Há conteúdo homossexual na história. Slash (relação entre dois homens), e threesome (relação com três pessoas, aqui, no caso, três homens). Se não gostar é só fechar a página. Aos que apreciarem o estilo, desejo bom divertimento!

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 3: A história se passa em um universo alternativo, em uma universidade da Califórnia. Há, também, a casa estudantil, onde a maioria dos jovens ficará. E aviso a quem se acostumou a ler minhas fics, que essa terá capítulos pequenos. Portanto, se preparem para uma longa história, rsrssrsrsrs.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 4: Saliento, aqui, também, que há uma curta cena de tentativa de estupro e que há, no decorrer dos capítulos, abuso de drogas, tanto lícitas quanto ilegais; serão poucas cenas, então não venham me xingar, rsrssrsrs.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Título: Lutar para vencer

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: Minhas fics são betadas pelo querido CassBoy, porém esta não foi ainda, o que não quer dizer que ele não me dê sugestões depois.

Classificação: NC-18. Slash, entre outras coisinhas já informadas nos avisos. Favor lê-los com atenção.

Sinopse: UA. Um jovem faz letras, quer dar aulas de inglês; outro, cursa direito e conhece muitas pessoas, principalmente na área de letras; quanto ao terceiro, é professor de literatura inglesa. Suas vidas se cruzarão? Leia para saber como!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

N/A: Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que comentem por favor! Beijos e abraços a todos (as) vocês!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Capítulo 4.

Misha sentiu que, desde o instante no qual a questão tinha sido feita até o momento em que se deu conta que teria de responder, longos segundos se passaram. Realmente não sentia tanta necessidade de verbalizar, poderia simplesmente agir, embora a intuição lhe avisace de que talvez fosse cedo para se envolver dessa maneira com um rapaz que conhecia a pouco tempo.

Enfim, resolveu atender as necessidades do próprio corpo: virou-se de costas para Jensen, que, por sua vez, entendeu o gesto como um sinal positivo, que lhe indicava que poderia dominar o menor como bem quisesse.

O loiro sorriu ao vê-lo tão entregue. Finalmente teria alguém consigo. Aquilo era o que lhe importava. Se tal atitude viesse a colocar em risco a amizade que tinha com o moreno, veria isso depois. O que não poderia perder era a chance de penetrá-lo.

Molhou três de seus dedos com a própria saliva, devido à tamanha urgência que o dominava. Introduziu o primeiro dígito e o segundo de uma vez só, pouco antes de tapar a boca do parceiro com a mão, para que não gritasse de dor. Quando percebeu que ele estava mais relaxado, Ackles começou a mover os dedos e, em seguida, outro dígito se somou aos dois, que já estavam na quente e apertada entrada do rapaz. Logo, porém, ele os substituiu por algo maior e mais grosso. Mas não foi lento ao adentrar em um local tão sensível, porque simplesmente calou os gemidos de Collins com um beijo voraz e com uma forte mordida em seu lábio inferior.

Apesar do incômodo inicial, o menor se acostumou com o jeito de ser do loiro. Queria parar, fazê-lo sair do quarto assim que começou a penetração. Entretanto não podia se queixar. Afinal, depois de terminar seu namoro – há um ano – não transou com mais ninguém. Sentia-se deprimido, não queria saber de companhia. E, embora Ackles fosse bastante rude nas estocadas, como consentiu, precisava ficar quieto agora.

O orgasmo veio forte para os dois. Ambos desabaram na cama; Jensen mantinha os olhos verdes fechados, enquanto que o jovem, um pouco apavorado com o que pensou que fosse ser bom do início ao fim, continuava com os olhos azuis arregalados. Eles se sentiam completamente cansados, seus corpos estavam suados demais. Ackles saiu de dentro do moreno e começou a se vestir, sem sequer lhe dirigir a palavra. Só então notou quão frio havia sido com o amigo.

– Cara... Desculpe. Eu não tive a intenção de machucar você... Eu precisava de alguém... De sexo... E como me pareceu animado com a possibilidade, eu...

– Eu não desanimei, Jen – interrompeu-o. – Só pensei que, ao menos, fosse falar comigo, que fosse me preparar mais... Não sou uma coisa para que se satisfaça! – comentou, o tom de voz mais elevado do que antes.

– Entendo. Olhe, se não quiser me ver pelos próximos dias, vou...

– Eu não sei... Só me dê um tempo – pediu, enquanto se vestia. Procurava manter a serenidade, não queria ser grosseiro com o maior. – E corra atrás de quem deseja. – completou, se referindo a Jared.

Constrangido pelo problema que causou, Ackles se limitou a assentir positivamente e, assim que Collins lhe abriu a porta para que saísse, apenas se despediu de maneira discreta. Sentia-se irritado por tudo ter sido dessa forma. Queria arrumar as coisas entre eles, mas também sabia que o calouro precisaria de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça. O risco de que fosse xingado novamente era grande, entretanto o loiro tinha consciência disso e estava pronto a arcar com possíveis conseqüências, só não desejava perder um amigo como o estudante de letras.

No quarto, sentado na beirada da cama, Misha tentava organizar os pensamentos. Não conseguia tirar da mente o modo afoito e rude de ser do maior, mas também não podia negar que, exceto pela sensação incômoda e por alguma dor que ainda sentia, sabia que aquele não era o verdadeiro Jensen. E que, talvez, só Jared – o aluno que sempre andava com as piores companhias possíveis –, pudesse ter o privilégio de conhecê-lo de fato.

Recostou-se para se acomodar melhor e deu um longo suspiro para se acalmar. Não. Sua amizade com o estudante de direito não terminaria ali, embora estivesse em um misto de tristeza e bem-estar. Aquilo, definitivamente, o confundia demais. Como poderiam dois sentimentos tão opostos se fazer presentes dessa forma? Era a questão que o perturbava.

Porém sequer teve tempo hábil de respondê-la. O moreno se assustou ao escutar o toque do celular que deixara próximo à cama. Tentou identificar o número que aparecia no visor, mas não conhecia ninguém com os três primeiros dígitos. Seu coração passou a bater mais forte. Só podia se tratar de quem tanto ansiava que telefonasse.

– Alô, quem é? – perguntou, o tom cheio de expectativa.

– Misha, sou eu, Sebastian. Lembra-se?

– Claro! – respondeu. Como não se recordar do sotaque tão sedutor do outro? – Tudo bem? – arriscou querer saber.

– Tudo ótimo. E com você, tudo ok? Liguei para falar que conversei com o Sr. Stanley, você pode lhe entregar os dois trabalhos sem problemas.

– Sim, tudo certo... Melhor agora! – exclamou, aliviado. – Obrigado, professor Roché...

– Pode me chamar apenas de Sebastian, garoto... Até porque, foi o que combinamos. E não precisa me agradecer. Gosto de ajudar os alunos.

– Mas... Não tenho palavras para expressar como estou feliz... Muito provavelmente meu semestre está salvo! – comentou, um sorriso aberto. – Como posso pagar seu auxílio, Sebastian?

– Hum... Deixe-me ver... – o francês fez uma pausa. O moreno, talvez intencionalmente ou não, fizera a pergunta de que precisava para a proposta que faria. – Podemos sair para jantar, o que acha?

– Eu... – Collins estava muito contente. Saiu de um estado melancólico a outro de constante euforia somente com o telefonema. –... Aceito! – concluiu.

– Ok, fico feliz. Tem algo agendado para sábado? – quis saber o mais velho, sorrindo discretamente.

– Não, podemos marcar para esse dia. A que horas gostaria de me ver?

– Pode ser às oito da noite. Encontre-me em frente ao shopping que fica atrás da rua da casa estudantil... Conhece? – questionou, fazendo enorme esforço para não responder que gostaria de vê-lo em todos os momentos possíveis. Ainda julgava ser cedo para dizer algo do tipo.

– Sim, claro. Nos vemos lá então. Mas... Em qual lugar vamos jantar? – o moreno se mostrava curioso.

– Deixe tudo comigo, mon ami – pediu Roché, que com somente duas palavras em sua língua materna deixou Collins suficientemente excitado.

– Eu não posso pagar por pratos caros, então espero que...

– Deixe isso comigo, mon ami – repetiu o loiro, apenas para provocá-lo. – Nos vemos no sábado. Até lá.

– Certo, até lá – o moreno desligou o aparelho e o colocou em cima da cama. Respirou fundo para tentar dissipar tamanha excitação, porém seu membro pulsante clamava por atenção.

Abriu os botões da calça jeans apressadamente e enfiou a mão por dentro da roupa íntima que trajava. Não precisou massagear o próprio pênis por muito tempo, devido ao crescente tesão que sentiu ao escutar a voz sedutora de Sebastian ao celular.

Gozou de maneira abundante e, logo depois, fechou a calça de forma desajeitada.

Pegou o aparelho novamente, apenas para consultar que dia era. Observou, contente, que estava em uma sexta-feira, dia três de agosto. Como conversou com Roché antes, até se esqueceu da data e de quanto tempo faltava para o sábado. Largou-o novamente em cima do colchão macio e abriu a mochila para achar seu mp4. Precisava ouvir música, talvez o tempo passasse mais depressa assim.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Nota da autora: E então, meus queridos? Confesso que, de início, não era para a relação entre Misha e Jensen ser desse jeito. Mas as coisas vão se esclarecer no decorrer da fic. Digamos que o loiro não fez por querer, mas sabe que foi agressivo.

E quanto a Sebastian e Misha, bom, só no próximo capítulo, e se tiver reviews! Senão, não vou postar! Que má, não acham? Rsrssrssrsrs!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 1. As pessoas aqui citadas, como Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, Sebastian Roché, Jared Padalecki, entre outros, são atores conhecidos, exceto por alguns personagens quadjuvantes que criei. Apenas uso essas pessoas para escrever, sem o objetivo de ferir ninguém; esses atores sequer sabem desta fic e eu não lucro absolutamente nada com o que grafo, a não ser pelos reviews carinhosos e por toda interação que tenho com meus leitores.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 2: Há conteúdo homossexual na história. Slash (relação entre dois homens), e threesome (relação com três pessoas, aqui, no caso, três homens). Se não gostar é só fechar a página. Aos que apreciarem o estilo, desejo bom divertimento!

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 3: A história se passa em um universo alternativo, em uma universidade da Califórnia. Há, também, a casa estudantil, onde a maioria dos jovens ficará. E aviso a quem se acostumou a ler minhas fics, que essa terá capítulos pequenos. Portanto, se preparem para uma longa história, rsrssrsrsrs.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 4: Saliento, aqui, também, que há uma curta cena de tentativa de estupro e que há, no decorrer dos capítulos, abuso de drogas, tanto lícitas quanto ilegais; serão poucas cenas, então não venham me xingar, rsrssrsrs.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Título: Lutar para vencer

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: Minhas fics são betadas pelo querido CassBoy, porém esta não foi ainda, o que não quer dizer que ele não me dê sugestões depois.

Classificação: NC-18. Slash, entre outras coisinhas já informadas nos avisos. Favor lê-los com atenção.

Sinopse: UA. Um jovem faz letras, quer dar aulas de inglês; outro, cursa direito e conhece muitas pessoas, principalmente na área de letras; quanto ao terceiro, é professor de literatura inglesa. Suas vidas se cruzarão? Leia para saber como!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Nota da autora: Importante). Quando chegar a parte em que o Misha tocará um instrumento musical, dêem play aqui (Nickelback): (*h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch*?*v*=*qqU9-0uuGAU**

Espero que aproveitem a leitura! No fim tem uma dedicatória simples, mas espero que a pessoa goste dela. Ah, e não se esqueçam de tirar os asteriscos do link!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Capítulo 5.

O moreno dos olhos azuis acordou com uma sensação bastante peculiar. Parecia que fios rodeavam seu corpo, principalmente o tórax. Piscou algumas vezes para focar a visão no lugar em que se encontrava e se deu conta de que o tocador de música que pegou na noite anterior para se distrair estava próximo ao seu braço. Não se tratavam, portanto, de vários fios, mas sim apenas de um. Riu baixo da situação na qual despertou e desligou o mp4. Precisava sair do cubículo que dormia para comer alguma coisa.

Lembrou-se de que, no dia anterior, não comprou nada que pudesse adjetivar como alimento ideal, devido ao pouco tempo que teve. Então Collins resolveu verificar se ainda tinha alguma sacola com seu nome no congelador. Não queria ter de sair para almoçar fora, porque, ao consultar as horas, levou um susto ao saber que passava das duas da tarde.

Abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou em direção à grande cozinha. Pegou um copo, o encheu de água e sorveu o líquido em apenas um gole. Em seguida, foi até o congelador e constatou, com um sorriso no rosto, que a lasanha de frango com vegetais que comprara ainda estava lá. Tirou-a do eletrodoméstico e depois da caixa, para poder colocá-la em um prato a fim de aquecê-la. Ligou o forno microondas e esperou que a refeição ficasse pronta. Não era das melhores, mas pelo menos não comeria hambúrguer outra vez.

Dez minutos depois, a retirou do aparelho já quente. Sentou-se na enorme mesa e passou a se alimentar. A fome era tamanha – e ele nem sabia disso –, que logo precisou se servir novamente. Quando foi sentar de novo, se surpreendeu ao escutar a seguinte questão:

– O gayzinho da casa estudantil acordou tarde, por que estava dando pra alguém... – o observou e riu debochado. – Quem foi o puto que comeu você? – tratava-se de Andy, colega de Jensen no curso de direito.

Misha, porém, não lhe deu a mínima atenção e sequer respondeu. Continuou quieto a fazer a refeição, embora se lembrar de quem era aquele sujeito encrenqueiro o fizesse se recordar das contraditórias sensações que desfrutou na companhia de Ackles. Afastou tais idéias e se levantou para lavar o prato no qual comeu.

– Que eu saiba não é surdo e muito menos mudo, idiota – rosnou o rapaz.

– Eu não fiz nada disso e, convenhamos, você não tem que saber da minha vida pessoal – respondeu, o tom calmo saiu com muito esforço. Deu as costas para o outro, que decidiu agir.

Andy tinha um comportamento bastante violento, principalmente quando abusava no consumo de cocaína. E como nunca gostou de pessoas homossexuais, fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro quando a droga o encorajava. Segurou o moreno pelos ombros e lhe tomou o prato das mãos, apenas para empurrá-lo e arremessar o objeto no peito dele. Como não se deu por satisfeito, o encrenqueiro o acertou com um forte soco, que atingiu em cheio o lábio inferior do calouro.

Assustado, Collins tentou recuar, entretanto caiu em cima dos vários cacos de vidro existentes ali. Acuado e sem poder pedir auxílio, o estudante de letras fechou os olhos com força. Temia pelo pior e, por incrível que pareça, a dor e o forte fluxo sanguíneo em sua boca não o ajudavam a ficar de pé para, ao menos, poder revidar.

O auxílio, no entanto, chegou. E veio pelas mãos de Jensen, exatamente como no primeiro dia de Misha na casa estudantil. Só que, dessa vez, Ackles foi mais rude com Andy do que o que fora com Jared, até porque Padalecki não agrediu o calouro de maneira estúpida. Sem dizer palavra, o loiro socou o colega de curso repetidamente, até que o mesmo fugisse.

– Tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem... – falou, ao passar um braço pelas costas do moreno para levantá-lo do chão. – O corte foi feio, mas acho que não precisará dar pontos.

Jensen o carregou ao próprio quarto e o deitou em sua cama. Depois buscou uma mochila preta no cômodo de um amigo – que cursava medicina –, a qual continha utensílios necessários para fazer um curativo no local. Voltou ao lugar em que deixara o menor e, sem lhe dirigir a palavra, fechou o ferimento com precisão.

– Obrigado. Eu ia tentar reagir, mas...

– Shhhh, tudo bem – tocou de leve, com o dedo indicador, nos lábios de Collins, como a lhe pedir que não dissesse nada. – O babaca não foi longe, pode ter certeza.

– O quê? – o moreno não entendeu o comentário do maior, mas quando escutou um barulho semelhante a socos e uma voz bastante forte, teve alguma idéia do que acontecia.

Logo após cessar os sons, Misha observou que um homem mais baixo do que Ackles adentrou o quarto. Mostrava-se preocupado com o jovem que foi agredido e passou ali para saber como ele se sentia.

– Pegou o cretino? – perguntou o loiro ao recém-chegado.

– E você tem dúvidas de que não? – o futuro advogado riu e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. – Inclusive já limpei a cozinha... E então, esse é o rapaz que meu priminho bateu? – O tom de voz se tornou irônico ao citar que Andy e ele eram familiares. Quanto à questão feita a respeito do estudante de letras, o maior assentiu uma vez mais.

O moreno analisou o homem parado próximo à porta de entrada do pequenino cômodo com genuína curiosidade. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele sujeito educado tinha algum parentesco com o baderneiro.

– Meu nome é Mark Sheppard. Curso ciências políticas, estou no segundo semestre. Muito prazer – chegou perto da cama e estendeu a mão para o rapaz, que sentou e a apertou de imediato.

– Oi, sou Misha Collins, o prazer é meu.

– Eu lamento pelo que houve. Deram sorte de eu estar aqui, pois pude bater nele – comentou com um sorriso.

– O Mark morou aqui antes mesmo de todos nós chegarmos à faculdade. Ele cursou direito primeiro, por isso conhece a casa – explicou Ackles, notando o olhar interrogativo do menor.

– Como se conheceram? – quis saber Collins, mais à vontade.

– A festa dos calouros coincidiu com a dos formandos exatamente no ano que eu saí do meu primeiro curso e no que Jensen entrou – contou Sheppard, sentando ao lado do garoto de olhos azuis. – E desde então ficamos amigos. Temos nosso grupo de convivência. O Chad está no terceiro semestre de medicina, inclusive a mochila preta é dele; a Samantha Ferris faz engenharia; a Samantha Smith, enfermagem; o Jeffrey cursa física e é um doido; o Richard faz história; e o Mark Pellegrino degusta bebidas alcoólicas pelos bares da universidade, mas no fundo tem um bom coração e às vezes se lembra de que tem que ir às aulas.

Misha não pôde deixar de rir com a descrição rápida e ao mesmo tempo detalhada que o homem fizera dos amigos. Perguntou-se qual seria o curso do tal Pellegrino, no entanto achou por bem não fazê-la agora. – Devem ser pessoas legais, mesmo. Sabe... Eu sinto falta de companhia e... – sentia-se ridículo por dizer aquilo.

– Diga lá, rapaz. O que há?

– Sei lá, quero conhecer gente nova. Vocês têm aula à tarde?

– Sim, todos os dias, inclusive nos que resolvemos matar os períodos, por um motivo ou por outro. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você cursa letras, ok? – o calouro assentiu. – Então me comprometo a ir ao seu prédio no intervalo da segunda para apresentar você aos meus amigos. O que acha?

– A idéia é excelente – comentou o moreno, um sorriso discreto nos lábios. – Ainda não creio que aquele menino lá na sala é seu primo.

– Sabe que eu também não... – os dois riram abertamente, enquanto Jensen colocava um cd de rock para tocar.

– Meu Deus... – consultou o relógio de pulso. – Tenho que ir para o meu quarto. Como sairei hoje à noite, não posso me atrasar – falou o estudante de letras. – Obrigado pela ajuda, amigos. Nos vemos depois.

– De nada, garoto – respondeu Mark. – Amanhã à tarde estarei aqui, caso queira conversar – despediram-se com um novo aperto de mão.

– Até, Jen – Misha tocou no ombro do loiro, que estava distraído em reflexões próprias.

– Tchau – disse, ainda temeroso em dialogar com o menor.

O calouro saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, deixando Sheppard e Ackles a sós. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, a fúria crescente estampada nos olhos castanhos do mais velho.

– Não consigo acreditar que você abusou dessa jóia de rapaz, Jensen – comentou, o tom sério, olhando-o com atenção.

– Ei, eu não abusei, cara. Só fui... Hum, digamos que... Afoito – justificou-se.

– Sei. Exatamente como um cachorro que quer foder a cadela a qualquer custo – retrucou.

– Será que da pra parar com o linguajar vulgar? Se ele não guarda mágoa de mim, por que tocar no assunto...

– Porque notei que você sequer chega no garoto. Vamos lá, Jen, se já lhe confessou que ama o Jared e, mesmo assim, vocês tiveram um envolvimento, não acha que seria bom se conversassem?

– É, pensando bem... – Ackles ponderou. –... Tem toda razão. Falarei com o Misha amanhã, sei que não foi certo o que eu fiz com ele, Mark. E quer saber, é isso o que me incomoda – contou.

– Então lhe diga isso, ora... Até porque, sejamos francos, o sujeito é de dar água na boca – comentou, em baixo tom.

– Você não presta, mesmo – rebateu o loiro, sentando na cama.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

O moreno entrou em seu quarto depois de um banho relaxante. Decidiu procurar a melhor roupa que tinha a disposição, mas considerou aquela uma tarefa difícil, afinal não tinha algo que julgasse apresentável. Um tanto nervoso pela expectativa do encontro, pegou uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta azul-marinho pólo de mangas longas.

Largou-as em cima de um banquinho, pegou o violão que trouxera consigo, retirou-o da capa e passou a dedilhar algumas notas. Pretendia tocar alguma música para se acalmar, mas não sabia bem o quê. Foi então que se recordou da canção que cantara por diversas vezes junto com o seu irmão, Sasha, quando tocavam violão. E resolveu arriscar.

Far Away (Tão Longe), Nicckelback

This time, this place,

Misused, mistakes

Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance, just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know, you know, you know...

(Desta vez, este lugar,)

(Desperdícios, erros)

(Muito tempo, muito tarde)

(Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?)

(Apenas mais uma chance, apenas uma respiração)

(Apenas no caso de haver apenas uma restando)

(Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe ...)

No cômodo ao lado, Jensen baixou o som para escutar a melodia entoada por algum estudante que não sabia quem era. Mas reconheceu a voz ao prestar atenção na direção da música. Era Misha. Tanto Mark quanto ele permaneceram quietos a ouvi-lo cantar, embora estivessem com a porta fechada.

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

(Que eu te amo)

(Eu te amei o tempo todo)

(E eu sinto sua falta)

(Estive afastado por muito tempo)

(Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo)

(E você nunca irá embora)

(Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais)

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know, you know, you know

(De joelhos, eu pedirei)

(Última chance para uma última dança)

(Porque com você, eu resistiria)

(Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão)

(Eu daria tudo)

(Eu daria tudo por nós)

(Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não vou desistir)

(Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe)

Ackles e Sheppard, maravilhados com a perfeição sonora em que a canção era executada, abriram a porta do quarto apenas para escutá-la melhor, já que o cômodo do moreno ficava ao lado e, para tornar tudo ainda mais fácil, Collins deixara sua porta aberta e nem se dera conta de tal fato.

That I love you

That I loved you all along

I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

(Que eu te amo)

(Que eu te amei o tempo todo)

(Eu sinto sua falta)

(Estive afastado por muito tempo)

(Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo)

(E você nunca irá embora)

(Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais)

So far away (So far away)

Been far away for far too long

So far away (So far away)

Been far away for far too long

(Tão longe (tão longe))

(Estive afastado por muito tempo)

(Tão longe (tão longe))

(Estive afastado por muito tempo)

Os dois estudantes pararam em frente ao quarto de Collins, que, por sua vez, estava tão concentrado no que fazia, que sequer percebeu que era observado. Eles conheciam pessoas que lidavam com música, porém jamais haviam visto alguém tocar com tamanha perfeição.

But you know

You know

You know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For been away for far too long

So keep breathing

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe and hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go

(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and, never let me go

(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and, never let me go

(Mas você sabe)

(Você sabe)

(Você sabe)

(Eu queria)

(Eu queria que você ficasse)

(Porque eu precisava)

(Eu preciso ouvir você dizer)

(Que eu te amo)

(Eu te amei o tempo todo)

(E eu te perdôo)

(Por ter ficado afastado por muito tempo)

(Então continue respirando)

(Porque eu não vou mais te deixar)

(Acredite e se segure em mim e nunca me deixe ir)

(Mantenha a respiração)

(Porque eu não vou mais te deixar)

(Acredite Segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir)

(Continue respirando) Segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir)

(Continue respirando) Segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir)

Somente quando acabou a canção, foi que notou que era aplaudido por duas figuras. Collins sorriu discretamente. Julgava-se tímido para tocar um instrumento considerado tão difícil por muitas pessoas na presença de outros jovens. Mas não pôde deixar de admitir que havia gostado do reconhecimento que recebeu.

– Desculpem se estava alto demais... Eu só queria cantar alguma coisa e...

– Não precisa se explicar, cara, foi perfeito – comentou Mark, que gostava muito de música e que entendia algo do gênero. – Por isso resolvemos ver quem era.

– Obrigado, amigos – o sorriso do estudante de letras era tão bonito, que os dois homens o olhavam sem parar.

– Bem, vamos indo. Até mais, garotão – disse o mais velho, que puxou Jensen pelo braço.

– Até logo – respondeu o moreno, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

O rapaz riu de lado com o modo com que era observado. Apesar de ser um tanto tímido e até certo ponto inocente, sabia muito bem identificar quando o miravam com desejo. E aquele era o caso tanto de Jensen quanto de Mark.

Consultou o relógio uma vez mais. Eram quatro e dez da tarde. Guardou o violão na capa e o colocou no canto em que estivera antes. Depois deitou um pouco para descansar e programou o celular para despertá-lo às seis horas. Ainda tinha de se vestir e de retirar da boca o curativo feito por Ackles, pois considerou um tanto chato aparecer com aquilo tão evidente logo no primeiro encontro.

Não demorou muito para que Collins adormecesse, embora estivesse nervoso e esperançoso; queria que o tempo passasse depressa para poder, enfim, dialogar com Sebastian Roché.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

N/A: Gente, como foi bom escrever esse capítulo! Nem era para ser tão grande assim e a idéia da música surgiu em meio a ele. E então, gostaram? Comentem por favor!

OBS: Dedico este capítulo a minha amiga Piper, que foi a única a deixar review. Espero que tenha gostado querida!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 1. As pessoas aqui citadas, como Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, Sebastian Roché, Jared Padalecki, entre outros, são atores conhecidos, exceto por alguns personagens quadjuvantes que criei. Apenas uso essas pessoas para escrever, sem o objetivo de ferir ninguém; esses atores sequer sabem desta fic e eu não lucro absolutamente nada com o que grafo, a não ser pelos reviews carinhosos e por toda interação que tenho com meus leitores.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 2: Há conteúdo homossexual na história. Slash (relação entre dois homens), e threesome (relação com três pessoas, aqui, no caso, três homens). Se não gostar é só fechar a página. Aos que apreciarem o estilo, desejo bom divertimento!

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 3: A história se passa em um universo alternativo, em uma universidade da Califórnia. Há, também, a casa estudantil, onde a maioria dos jovens ficará. E aviso a quem se acostumou a ler minhas fics, que essa terá capítulos pequenos. Portanto, se preparem para uma longa história, rsrssrsrsrs.

Disclaimer – Aviso legal 4: Saliento, aqui, também, que há uma curta cena de tentativa de estupro e que há, no decorrer dos capítulos, abuso de drogas, tanto lícitas quanto ilegais; serão poucas cenas, então não venham me xingar, rsrssrsrs.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Título: Lutar para vencer

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: Minhas fics são betadas pelo querido CassBoy, porém esta não foi ainda, o que não quer dizer que ele não me dê sugestões depois.

Classificação: NC-18. Slash, entre outras coisinhas já informadas nos avisos. Favor lê-los com atenção.

Sinopse: UA. Um jovem faz letras, quer dar aulas de inglês; outro, cursa direito e conhece muitas pessoas, principalmente na área de letras; quanto ao terceiro, é professor de literatura inglesa. Suas vidas se cruzarão? Leia para saber como!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

N/A: Oi gente! Demorei a postar o capítulo, desculpem. A semana foi um tanto corrida. Bem, vamos à leitura, espero que gostem!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Capítulo 6.

Foi com a máxima rapidez possível que Misha acordou, se vestiu e saiu do quarto após meia hora na qual se dedicou em arrumar alguns pertences no armário, sem antes deixar de trancar a porta do cômodo que dormia para que ninguém o adentrasse.

Colocou as chaves no bolso do jeans preto e se dirigiu à grande sala. Observou, com o canto dos olhos azuis, que Jared e Matt conversavam tão animadamente que sequer o notaram. Melhor assim, pois poderia ir à rua sem maiores problemas, já que Cohen – até mais do que Padalecki –, o incomodava sempre que tinha chance para isso.

Ao dar alguns passos para atravessá-la, o moreno percebeu que alguém o tocou de leve no ombro direito. Virou-se para encarar o sujeito, reconhecendo Mark, o amigo de Jensen, que lhe sorria abertamente.

– Ei, quer carona? – perguntou, em uma breve saudação.

– Não, obrigado – agradeceu Collins, que lhe retribuiu tamanha simpatia com um breve sorriso e seguiu o caminho que se propôs.

Como teria de andar por algumas quadras, resolveu ir devagar. Porém, a cada passo, se sentia mais nervoso. Sabia o quão arriscado era se encontrar com o professor do curso que escolhera para estudar e se formar, no entanto precisava ter certeza de que, pelo menos, o homem sentia algo por si – nem que fosse somente tesão –, e, o mais relevante, queria saber o que, afinal de contas, sentia pelo loiro. Tudo que sabia é que o tom de voz e o jeito de olhar de Roché o atraíam de maneira incontrolável, mas não conseguia compreender nada mais a respeito do tema e, muitas das vezes, não pretendia entender demais o que se passava consigo.

Misha chegou ao local combinado – o shopping na rua de trás da casa estudantil. Consultou o relógio de pulso, apenas para constatar que se adiantou. Eram sete e meia da noite. Resolveu, então, permanecer em frente ao estabelecimento comercial, exatamente como lhe fora dito no telefonema de sexta-feira. E, para sua surpresa, não demorou a vê-lo.

Sebastian caminhava lentamente. Fumava um cigarro e mantinha um olhar atento. Embora fosse cedo, talvez o jovem aparecesse antes das oito, o que realmente aconteceu. Então passou a andar mais depressa, para poder lhe apontar seu carro. Se teriam de jantar, que fosse em um local privado. E nada melhor do que sua casa, sem muitos visinhos por perto.

– Oi – o rapaz o cumprimentou, um sorriso discreto.

– Olá – respondeu, o tom baixo. – Vamos indo, é só me seguir.

O moreno fez o que lhe foi pedido, após o mais velho abrir a porta do veículo – um camaro –, de maneira gentil. Não demorou muito para que o francês também entrasse no automóvel e passasse a dirigi-lo com serenidade.

O silêncio entre os dois se tornava cada vez mais incômodo para ambos. Nenhum deles sabia bem por onde deveriam começar a falar, só sentiam a excitação crescer quando, por acaso, seus olhos azuis se encontravam, escurecidos por um desejo que os consumia e que era evidente o bastante. A cada rua que o carro dobrava, Sebastian notava que precisaria esclarecer algumas coisas ao mais novo. E foi o que fez, interrompendo, assim, os instantes que pareciam de um interminável silêncio.

– Eu decidi que seria melhor, principalmente para você que é meu aluno, se jantássemos em minha casa. Tudo bem? – perguntou, em uma tentativa de deixá-lo à vontade.

– Claro, tudo ok – garantiu Collins, um tanto assustado com a atração que sentia pelo outro e que, por incrível que pareça, a notava no olhar do mais velho também.

O estudante de letras se mantinha calado, embora quisesse dizer alguma coisa que não denunciasse o seu estado emocional um tanto frágil. No fundo, ao refletir um pouco sobre o que provavelmente ocorreria entre eles, temia que aquele encontro fosse semelhante ao que tivera com Jensen, mesmo que quisesse, com todas as forças, afastar tais pensamentos.

Roché, por sua vez, guiou o veículo por mais algumas ruas, até adentrar em uma garagem. Estacionou o camaro e, devagar, pulou para o banco de trás, olhos azuis sempre atentos aos do jovem, que parecia um tanto assustado com a situação.

– Não se preocupe, não vou machucar você – comentou o francês, o tom amigável. – Estamos na garagem de minha casa. Eu moro sozinho e não há perigo...

– Não estou intranqüilo pela minha condição de aluno bolsista – explicou. – É que não é fácil sentir algo por alguém que verei todos os dias.

– Entendo, estou em semelhante situação, acredite – respondeu o loiro, após rir.

O moreno olhou ao redor. A garagem dava para uma residência que, embora não pudesse ver com clareza, parecia ser grande e, pelo que percebeu ao se aproximarem do terreno minutos atrás, ficava um pouco distante das moradias que a circundavam, uma de cada lado.

– Não consigo acreditar que vive aqui sozinho – comentou o estudante em baixo tom.

– São escolhas. Confesso que hoje pago por elas – respondeu com um breve sorriso. – Estudei demais e fiquei solitário. Sei que, enquanto professor, o que digo é um tanto contraditório, mas sabe de uma coisa, se puder equilibrar a aprendizagem com o prazer, a vida terá outro sentido. Eu devia tê-lo feito quando jovem, agora é um pouco tarde.

– Só pode ser brincadeira... – iniciou Collins, incrédulo. – Quantos anos você tem, mesmo?

– Trinta e seis. Quero viver agora o que deveria ter experimentado há dez anos e, francamente, não sei se posso ir tão longe – concluiu, saudosista.

– Talvez... Possa – contrapôs o jovem, enquanto fazia um leve carinho na perna do mais velho. – Nós podemos tentar... Quem sabe encontramos um sentido juntos? – falava, o tom rouco e malditamente sedutor, ao mesmo tempo em que subia os dedos devagar, até encostá-los próximo a virilha do loiro.

– Hum... – Sebastian gemeu baixo em resposta. Jamais imaginava que o aluno tímido pudesse ser tão insinuante sem perder o modo acanhado de agir.

Instintivamente, o francês abriu um pouco mais as pernas, dando espaço para que o rapaz chegasse ao objetivo tão desejado: o membro já duro do mais velho. Collins, por sua vez, não se preocupou em massagear o órgão com pressa. Agora sabia que tinham tempo e que queriam estar juntos.

– Eu discordo do que disse a pouco, Sebastian. Você pode viver aquilo que não conseguiu antes – proferiu tais palavras próximo ao ouvido do homem, que continuava a gemer baixo por causa da mão que o acariciava por cima do tecido.

O moreno desabotoou a calça e ajudou Roché a erguer um pouco o corpo. Era o suficiente para descer a roupa até os tornozelos dele, deixando-o somente de cueca.

O francês, tomado por um desejo e por uma luxúria incontroláveis, segurou Misha pela cintura, enquanto também lhe retirava o jeans preto com toda calma possível, sem deixar de tocar no membro rijo do mais novo de um modo nem um pouco proposital.

Eles estavam apenas de roupa íntima e de camisa. Sentaram-se no banco traseiro do veículo novamente e, depois de se encarar por breves segundos, avançaram um para o outro em um beijo urgente, necessário, devorador. O loiro explorava a boca do rapaz, sentindo-a por inteiro, enquanto aproveitava as sensações que a língua do moreno lhe proporcionava.

Interromperam o beijo somente porque precisavam respirar. Mas poderiam, enquanto tomavam fôlego, retomar o que faziam antes, quando ainda estavam vestidos.

Sebastian começou a fazer um leve carinho por cima do tecido íntimo que o jovem usava, enquanto sentia a mão habilidosa do mais novo masturbá-lo em um ritmo igualmente devagar. Logo ambos se tocavam em movimentos ágeis, após retirarem as cuecas com pressa, devido à excitação que os dominava.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Nota da autora: E então gente, será que eles vão começar assim, logo no carro? Huahuahuahuahuahuah.


End file.
